Damon and ? Chater 2
by Girl5472
Summary: Chatper 1 in my profile


**I now this is my first fan fic can you tell well just read and I hope you like it I have a long chapter to waiting so if thou like Pm please thank from reading **

Where I was 8 me, my sister Elena and my parents went to a camp site called, red log camp site I was playing football with some of the boys at the camp site, I was a bit of a tom boy back then. I was in goal and one of the boys kicked it past me into one of the bushes I ran to get it I pick the ball up and when I looked up I saw a guy with raven black hair wearing all black, black jeans black t-shirt that was hugging his perfectly scalped body and a leather jacket but the one thing I was drew in the most was his eyes they were ice it was weird I couldn't tear myself a way from his eyes ice blue eye he was so handsome and totally hot ''hello I think you should get back to your game'' he said with a sickly smile I turn to look at the boys calling me over I turn back to the guy but he was just gone. After that we had to leave because the campsite got flooded.

I was 11 year old when my parent's car went off wicker briefed so me and Elena went to live with aunt j well she moved in with use and she met Robert who is now her a husband so now we are a happy family well as happy you can get with two teenage girl and only one bath room between them.

So it a new school year diary Elena met a boy over the holiday and he called Stefan he so hot and Elena looks happy so that good aunt j liked him I cover for them went they have sleep over if you now what I mean.  
"Margret Margret come on '' Elena was knocking on her sister door  
"Ok Elena I am come one min'' Margret closed her diary and hide it in a bigger book the was hollow in he middle her dad did it for her when see got her first diary. She opens the door think Elena would be there but she was not then she heard a noise so Margret went down the stairs to see what it was.''So what do we do about him he's mad''  
''Mad is a understatement elena''?  
" very funny "  
All Margret could hear was muffed voices when see get close event to hear the voice stop so she just open the do to the kitchen ''oh hi Stefan''  
"Hello m" Margret like that Stefan (aka the hottest guy ever) gave her a nickname  
"Margret Stefan giving use a ride to school"  
"Really"  
"Yes new year of school you girl have to make an extent's" he smile I kind and happy smile  
''Ok I just make my lunch''  
''I made it for you''  
''Peanut butter and jelly''  
''Occurs''  
Margret smiled ''let go then'' Stefan stands up the two-girl followed Stefan to his car it was an astern martin ''cool car''  
''Thank well then lady first'' he open the door for them.  
The car ride was not that long no one said anything for a long time but then Stefan said "so m are you happy about the new year "  
"Err...-" before she could finish elena said  
"her boyfriend dumped her over the summer"  
"Elena"  
"He was a jerk then and an asshole" he gave Margret a happy smile in the mirror .

They pull up to the school parking lot and Margret go out of the car "have a good day Margret" elena smile apologetically Margret just suck her tong out which made Stefan laugh Margret look at him and gave him a big grin and turn in her new sliver flats which went her outfit a sliver tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Just then April young ran up to her April was her best friend "omg do you hear the new"  
"What is the new this time"  
"Well there a hot new guy and he's like totally come your way like right now" Margret turn hoping to see a hot new guy he was hot but not new it was Stefan "m elena said that if you going to Tyler party that your coming with use a leavening with use ok"  
"I don't now Tyler was have a party but sure that fine with me" she smile Stefan smiled back and was about to turn and that turn back and said "that was funny what you did by the car"  
"Thank well I see you later then"  
"Ok bye m" went he was out of human ear shot April said "I can't Belleville you didn't tell me you now hot guys"  
" one guy and he my sister boyfriend so I can't call him hot ok "  
" ok ok so what are you wearing to Tyler party tonight "the girl wear talking as they enter the school and then she saw her ex boyfriend he was elena ex boyfriend matt young brother Jacob "omg did you just see that"  
"See what April"  
"Well Jacob just check you out"  
"Good he can see what he is missing from dumping me than can't he"  
The school day was the same as every school day but with new teacher trying to break the ice but some were trying to break the students happiness those teacher were the worst Luke Margret just got one and the worst tanner there is no supposed there so the school day end and Margret walk to Stefan car he was standing by the car "hey m what up"  
"Had tanner"  
"Me too but I put him in his place"  
"Cool so where elena"  
"I am here sorry I forgot my French book" she came up running and smiled at Stefan and he peck her on the lips  
"Lady" Stefan open the doors again the drive back was just a weird as before the girls got home and Stefan said" pick you girls up at 8:00pm than"  
"Yes thank Stef" elena got in the house and ran up stand to change and do the thing she did to look just wow so I Margret just sat down on a chair and watch tv until 7:30 then I go ready I put a dark dark blue dress on with 5 1/2 heels brushed my curls and put a light wand of macerate on my lash and then I was done all Tyler party wear dresses and look hot or just go home elena came out of her room went the bell rang it was Stefan I open the door and Stefan said "m you look nice" then saw elena and said "wow" just wow so we got to Tyler party there was a lot of drinking and dance " I'm going to dance ok elena"  
"Ok but no drink" I just nodded I was going to have one or two but she would now so I got to the dance floor and dance and dance I have to sit down I sat on one of the chair on the side lines I throat that I was seeing think but it was real there that were those eye those ice blue eye I saw him for a cross the room he saw me looking at he and he gave me a sickly smile and came over to me .

"Hi I'm damon and you are"  
"I now you for some where"  
"You do what was your miss"  
"Margret ,Margret Emma Gilbert  
"Well Margret I guess I have one of those face then don't I"  
"It not your face it your eye" he ride a I brow  
"My eye really"  
"Yes"  
"Where do you think you now my eye from"  
"red log camp site"  
"You can't have I compiled you to forget"  
"What-" before she finish he put a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the room he took his hand away from my mouth and I yelled "Stefan elena help" then I look a round I was not at the party and was in a room a bed room "don't you ever think about raping me I with kick you wear it hurts" he chuckle  
"Don't worry your like 12 I wound dare"  
"I am 15 "  
"15 like that better"  
"I'm not a kid"  
"I know"  
"Wait how did I get here" I looked around I was siting on a bed with black covers and the rest of the room was filled with dark wood and old fashion looking cruncher  
"Well I ran here"  
"If you can ran that fast you should try out for track" he chuckled again  
" if you want to now this is my room and I live is that Salvatore bored house"  
"Your a Salvatore"  
"Yes"  
"Do you now Stefan Salvatore"  
"He is my brother now it time for my quite ok one why are you not scared and two how do you remember me "  
"One if you were going to hurt me you would have do it and two I remember you because we'll I just and not think about you were I kissing other guy one the day my parent die every day Sind I was 8 and I met you I not now ok I not now." He looked scotch and he didn't talk he just looked at me and then said "really"  
"I don't ever lie"  
"Do you now why your here"  
"No but if you keep me here elena and Stefan will start looking for me"  
" yes like I'm scared of them"  
"Why not"  
"Well Stefan drink bunnies and I drink well human"  
" you drink what from human" he chuckled and the vain under his eyes and show his fangs  
"Blood now come to think I hungry now"  
"Your not going to bite me"  
"Why do you say that" as he move closer to her  
"Because I'm your brother girlfriend little sister"  
"That not a good reason"  
"It not reason it a fact"  
"Good come back but that not going to stop me" he pulled the hair away from her neck  
"Don't bite me please"  
"Are you scared"  
"Yes I those you weren't a monster, but I must have been wrong.. I thought you were kind"  
"And why did you think I was kind"  
"I just thought... She looked a him and he looked at her lips and then kissed her he pulled away slowly and looked at her  
"I thought you were a kid that would be great to drink from"  
"Why not"  
"I don't now, I'm sorry about you parent Margret"  
"Thanks damon. elena will be worry about me can you get me back to the party"  
"Sure" he gave her a peck on the cheek and she blush witch make damon give a smirk "ok hold on" Thayer were back at the party Margret on the chair and damon across the room he smiled at her and winked.

Chapter 2 guy in my room  
Elena saw Stefan and walk over to him "Stefan have you seen Margret"  
"Last I saw she was dancing maybe she just wanted a rest"  
"Ok thank let's go and look I just want to go home"  
"Ok that sound great" Stefan saw Margret sitting on her own and one of the chairs by the dance floor "elena she'd there" Stefan walk over to Margret and said ready to go m"  
"Err... Sure"  
"Everything ok"  
"Perfect" Margret looked so happy like her world was well like she said perfect, Stefan gave her a smile and the three of them went to Stefan's car.  
"you look like you had fun at the party" elena said look at her sister  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"what happened to make you so happy" elena asked  
"It's a secret"  
"Please tell spill tell me pleases"  
"Nope"  
"Come on wait it a boy omg it a guy it is I'm right"  
"Errr...no I mean I I -.  
"Omg omg omg omg omg"  
"Elena"  
"Fine but tell me the every thing inside ok"  
"No because it not a boy or a guy or a man. ok lissom her the true I had one or two drink I'm sorry" I not telling elena that her boyfriend brother who a vampire kissed me now am I come to think if damon a vampire that mean Stefan is to no I can't tell her now her boyfriend would hurt damon no damon must be stronger he older yes damon would hurt Stefan I'm still not telling elena.

The car pulled up to the Gilbert house elena was tell Margret how bad she was for drinking the drinks but if it stop damon from being hurt then she could enjoy her sister yelling at her elena didn't tell Robert or aunt j because if she did she would get told off for taking her sister were drinking was so elena told her to go to her room Margret didn't care she had to write in her diary about damon and the Kiss the kiss wow I mean wow.

She went up the stairs to her room and open the door and fell on her bed there was a knock Margret got off her bed to get the door but when see open it the was no there there was a knock and Margret look around the room and then at the window she closed the door and went to the window it was damon he smile well grinned she quickly opened the window and said grabbed his arm "come in before you fall " he gave her a bigger grin  
"Thank you Margret " he hugged her and used his vamp speed to have her lying under him he smile a happy smile not a grin or a smirk a happy smile "I see you got home safe"  
"Yes and I see that you need tell me a lot more about vamp"  
"Why"  
"Well I don't know a thing about you"  
"Well your right there ok what do you want to now" just then he sat up and lied on the bed next to her "ok were you born like this"  
"No vampire can't reproduce but we love to try" his smirk was back I brushed he stock my cheek and said "to turn into a vampire you have to drink a vampire blood die drink human blood it a hole ordeal"  
"who turn you was it Stefan"  
"No her name was Katherine she was a vampire she loved me and Stefan I thought I loved her but she just compiled me and Stefan to love her she want use bough when we said now she turn use and killed her self "  
"Did you love her before you found out she was a vampire"  
"Yes I did"  
"Can you go out in the daylight"  
"Yes"  
"How"  
"I have a ring it stop me from being burn" he held up is hand to let Margret see the ring to was sliver and had a big blue stone in the middle "Stefan has a ring like that"  
"Yes me and Stefan got them at the same time"  
"How old are you"  
"I was turn is 1864"  
"Omg" he smirk and then they talk and talk about vamp ,teen well every thing Margret fell a sleep on damon chest and damon then slept on her bed with her


End file.
